


A Quick Study

by LunaMoth116



Series: A Wider Circle (The Circleverse) [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Library Sex, Mage!Molly, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Romance, Sexual Inexperience, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoth116/pseuds/LunaMoth116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn discovers there are many things you can’t learn in books. Molly is delighted to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Study

**Author's Note:**

> _Well, here’s something you don’t see every day…Finn smut. (blushes) (Molly smut, on the other hand? Praise be, we’re not hurting for that by any stretch. :P) Did I ever think I would write any of this, in any respect? Uh-uh. All I can say is that when I made the mistake of telling OtakuElf (responding to her lovely comment on “A Proper Name”) that we might be seeing more “firsts” from Molly and Finn, this thing fell out of the back of my head like a loose grenade off an army truck. So here we are, and I really need to learn to stop saying that I will “NEVER” write this or that. (Case in point: not long after I started watching the show and getting into the fandom, I said I would “NEVER” write_ Sherlock _fic. Guess how that turned out.) What the muse wants, the muse gets. And what the muse wanted (demanded) was pages and pages of Molly/Finn awkward fluffy first time._  
>  _Given Molly’s background in this ’verse, not to mention her choice of partner, I knew she’d be making the first move (as with their first kiss). Her asking the question (you’ll know it when you see it) is precisely what led to – this, so…yeah, this is pretty much all her fault. If you want to know how Molly and Finn became a couple, their beginnings are chronicled in “A Mutual Weirdness”, but otherwise reading it isn’t required._  
>  _Also, this is my first time writing anything sharper than lime (does anyone still use the citrus scale?), so…be critical, but nice, if you could. Hopefully that makes sense. Gracias and I hope you enjoy!_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** _If I were making money off any of this, don’t you think I’d have chosen a more profitable venture than literature – say, action figures? :P_

“ _Her lips on his could tell him better than all her stumbling words.”_

_~ Margaret Mitchell_

“ _There are some things you learn best in calm, and some in storm.”_

_~ Willa Cather_

They’d been a couple for six months, three weeks, two days, and approximately eighteen hours before Molly asked Finn the question. Even much later, she didn’t know what prompted it any more than she could account for half the things that tumbled out of her mouth without thinking; she could only be grateful that she had asked. Eventually, anyway.

No, initially she wasn’t grateful at all that she had asked, only embarrassed. Nothing she and Finn had been doing at the moment should have brought it to mind; it had been just another typical evening for them, relaxing together with their tea and books. They were sitting side-by-side at their favorite table in what they’d come to think of as “their” section of the library. They’d met, gotten to know each other, and had their first kiss there, and most of the time they had it all to themselves, save for the occasionally patrolling templar, so it was as familiar to them as their own beds. (Perhaps even more so, considering how many nights they’d both passed out on the table from exhaustion and woken up the next morning with parchment sticking to their foreheads, accompanied by ink splotches in strange places and extremely stiff necks that demanded immediate healing. Books didn’t make the best pillows.)

Maybe it was the tea; Finn _had_ tried a new herb mixture that had proved rather potent and stimulating. Maybe it was the solitude, just the two of them and the things they loved most in the world. Maybe it was the relaxed, affectionate conversation they’d shared and the even more comfortable silence that followed – which, out of nowhere, she proceeded to break.

Maybe it was all three that prompted her to ask.

“Finn?”

“Yes, Molly?” He looked up briefly from his writing to smile at her.

“Have you ever thought about having sex?”

He immediately dropped what he was doing and turned to stare at her; she might have asked, “Have you considered shaving your head and becoming a shepherd in the Anderfels?” and gotten much the same reaction.

Immediately, she bit her tongue.

_Did I really just ask what I think I did?_

“In – in general?” he stuttered, his cheeks flushing instantly. “Or – or with you, you mean?”

Yep. She _had_ asked him that.

She shrugged as she quietly unclamped her jaw, resting her face on her hand and drawing on just a bit of power, desperate to cool the blush heating her own face. “Either,” she squeaked out, resisting the urge to crawl and hide under the table.

“W-well, o-of course I have!” Finn stammered. “I have, occasionally, ventured into that particular section of the library – you know, the one where they keep _The Rose of Orlais_ and other such titles. Just out of curiosity, mind you. I-I had to see what all the fuss was about, why Senior Enchanter Wynne spent so much free time there. So I just thumbed through that book, and a few others, and put them back. N-nothing more to it than that. Not a productive afternoon, perhaps, but not a wasted one, in my view.”

Molly decided not to ask how, then, he’d somehow spent a whole afternoon reading those books if there wasn’t anything more to it? Before she could speak again, though, he was already rambling on.

“And, well, of course I’ve – I’ve looked at, er, anatomy books, too. Strictly for educational purposes, of course. You can’t be much of a healer if you can’t cure most ailments, can you – including, uh, carnally transmitted ones?”

_Carnally transmitted diseases?_ Maker’s breath… She decided not to let him continue with his explanations and asked, “You don’t have any practical experience, then?”

He bit his lip, not quite meeting her eyes. “Uh, what do you mean?”

“Well, you’ve never done it, have you?”

Cringing, she mentally slapped herself the instant the words left her mouth. _Well done, Molly. That certainly made him feel good._

When she’d stopped wincing enough to look at him again, she was relieved to see he didn’t look hurt, only just as embarrassed now as she was. He was looking down at his folded hands resting on the table, only darting a quick glance her way.

“No. No, I don’t have any practical experience. I’ve never even come close.”

“Oh,” Molly said lamely. Why was she even asking? She already knew the answer. Though she loved him for his bookishness and introversion, those personality traits certainly weren’t conducive to getting oneself laid. Perhaps, she thought to herself, she’d wanted to hear it from him rather than make assumptions. Understandable enough.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, he finally got up the nerve to look at her. “Have you?”

“Some,” Molly said, shrugging as she fought the returning blush. “My first time was when I was sixteen. He was my lab partner. It lasted a week after that.” _But what a week,_ she thought to herself, as she sipped from her teacup to hide her smile at the memory. “I’ve had a few more since then. Not many, though – I could count them all on one hand.”

She had, many times, while she was using the other hand to…well, Finn didn’t need to know about that. She went on, “It’s not that I didn’t have opportunities; I just wasn’t interested in most of them.”

Why in the Void was she even mentioning that first part? Even so, Finn nodded, understanding.

“You didn’t want just anyone,” he said quietly, as he drank from his own teacup.

Molly nodded. Well, she had truly wanted only _one –_ but it had never been mutual, and in some ways she was grateful for that.

“And now,” Finn said, slowly and gravely, “you want…me? Is that why you asked?”

Molly didn’t hesitate. “Yes.” She hastened to add in the silence that followed, “Only – only if you want me, too.”

He didn’t say anything at first, only set his teacup down and reached for hers. She let him take it from her and set it on the table, holding out her empty hands for his. Only he didn’t reach for her hands. Instead, he pulled her to him and kissed her, kissed her with a hunger and fever that had only been hinted at in their previous exchanges – all their greetings and goodnights and everything in-between. She melted in his embrace, reaching up to pull him closer, parting her lips to let their tongues slip together and wrapping her arms around his neck, suddenly very aware of the layers of clothing separating a closer touch. Their mouths moved against each other in silent, powerful communication of the mutual desire that had bloomed and flourished over the last six months and now threatened to swallow them whole.

Never had she kissed anyone like this. Never had anyone kissed _her_ like this.

“Yes,” he murmured when they finally broke apart, before pressing one last light kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Molly sagged with relief in her chair, a new flush rising to her cheeks as he released her, even as their kiss had stirred something in her, stoked the embers of a heat that had been burning in her for the past several weeks – past few months, if she were being completely honest – and was flickering to life even now, waiting to be fanned into a blazing fire.

“Finn?” she asked quietly, reaching for his hand. “How much _do_ you know?”

“About – sex, you mean?” he asked hesitantly. His gaze fell from hers briefly. “Not much, really. Nothing more than I’ve read about.” He thought for a moment. “You know, I’ve heard that outside of the Tower, a lot of people talk to their parents about it – or, their parents make them sit down and talk to them about it. I’ve never had that chance with mine. I could always write to them and -”

Molly quickly shook her head. “I don’t think they would really welcome that letter, Finn.”

“Why not?” Finn smiled at her. “They know all about you; they love you already. Why wouldn’t they want to hear about us -?”

“Just trust me, Finn,” Molly said quickly, flattered as she was at the reminder that the Aldebrants couldn’t wait to meet her someday. “I can explain later.”

Finn nodded solemnly. “I _do_ trust you. And…you’re going to need to explain a lot to me.” He looked down again, seeming a little ashamed.

Molly tilted his chin up. She smiled at him. “Well, we both know the best way to learn is by doing.”

“Indeed.” Finn nodded in agreement, finally smiling in return. “So…when and where should we start the lesson?”

Molly thought for a minute, not even giving a thought to the surprisingly clinical approach he was taking to this little endeavor. That was just who he was. Where would they – he – be most comfortable? They would have little to no privacy in the quarters, the basement was far too cold (and inaccessible), and she didn’t relish the thought of being caught in an empty classroom or closet.

Of course. The obvious choice.

“Here.” She squeezed his hand, nodding at the empty space all around them. “Tomorrow night at midnight, okay?”

Finn perked up, but quickly reined in his eagerness. “So soon?” he asked hesitantly.

Molly bit back a sigh. How soon was six months, three weeks, and…well, so on. Maybe she should have written “I WANT YOU” on a heavy book and hit him over the head with it. That might have made her point sooner, though he might have been more annoyed about her defacing and improperly using the book.

However, she quickly felt ashamed of her frustration and pushed it away. _You were a virgin once, remember?_ “Only if it’s okay with you,” she said, smiling to put him at ease.

He nodded, clearly nervous but trying to be confident. “I’ll be here.”

o~O~o

Even with her relative lack of experience compared to some of her peers, Molly had learned long ago that sometimes the best couplings were the ones that had been planned. Not that spontaneous sex wasn’t fun, but if you or your partner weren’t ready for it, weren’t in just the right mood, it might not be as good as it could have been. Maybe her and Finn’s first time wouldn’t be perfect – likely far from it – but she was determined to make it good for him. And so she spent the whole day fidgeting in class, working off her nervous energy in the lab, washing and grooming herself after dinner to make herself as presentable as possible.

Long ago, someone had been her first. She had never been anyone’s first before. And maybe, just maybe, he would be her last. She…would like that.

She went straight to their corner at midnight, after a few cups of tea to calm herself, and found him sitting quietly at the table. A couple empty teacups and a teapot rested by his hands.

Smiling, she walked up and kissed him. The kiss was light, offering no hint of what was to come. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He smiled nervously at her. They stared at each other in silence for several moments.

So. What now? Molly had to admit she hadn’t thought past this part. She sat down beside him, glancing at the teacups from the corner of her eye. Maybe they could use some more tea. They could sit and talk, try to relax a bit…no. Knowing them, they’d end up talking or sitting in awkward silence the rest of the night and putting this off. If anyone was going to make the first move, it might as well be her.

_Be patient. Don’t rush it. Ease him into it._

She brushed a loose strand of hair away from his face – a small, tender gesture signaling the greater intimacy to come. “You know I would never make you do anything you didn’t want to, right?” she asked quietly.

He nodded. Then, unexpectedly, he leaned towards her, pulling her into his arms for another kiss. To her surprise, this kiss was as intense as the one they had shared the previous night, and she felt herself turning boneless and liquid in his arms, swept against him as freely as if she’d been washed ashore, clinging to him before the waves could pull her back out again.

“I want this,” he whispered fiercely, releasing her just enough to speak. “I want _you_.”

Sweeter words she had never heard. She said nothing, only responding by pulling him down into another kiss, this time letting her hands wander over his spotless, neatly pressed robes. She smiled into their next kiss as she felt him begin to relax and do the same.

Finally, he pulled back to look at her again, reaching for her ponytail and undoing it to spill her hair across her shoulders, ready to run his hands through. “How do we start the lesson?” he asked her, his tone both playful and serious.

_Maker, how do I explain this?_ Mind racing in time with her heart, she decided against thinking too much, and just to make it up as she went along. People had been doing this as long as there had been men and women to do it with, and they’d managed just fine, right?

_Don’t worry too much. Don’t explain too much. You won’t need to. Just let it happen._

“Well, now that we’ve got the introduction finished,” she said, licking her lips as her hands skimmed down to the fastenings of his robes, “the next thing you need to learn is that it’s much easier to do this _without_ clothes.”

He nodded. “Of course.” It wasn’t meant to be funny, but his casual acknowledgment of that fact might have made her laugh, if her head weren’t already beginning to swirl, giddy with anticipation. How long had it been? On second thought, who cared? As he moved his hands down her body, she savored the moment he paused at her breasts before slipping to the buttons of her own robes.

“It would be much easier if we were standing,” he said, reaching out to pull her to her feet.

“Yes,” Molly answered before crushing her mouth to his again. She pulled him along as she tugged at his robes, desperate to get them off him but careful not to tear them. Nothing would spoil the moment for him like a ruined robe.

They backed into the nearest bookshelf, knocking a few titles down as they did so. Almost immediately Finn broke their kiss, bending to grab the books. “We’ve got to pick these up -”

Molly waited patiently, holding back a sigh, for him to return the books to their proper places. When he was done, she quickly pulled him into another kiss, guiding him around the shelf to the empty wall beside it, pushing away the ladder that was resting there to roll to the next shelf over. They ended up with him pinning her against the side of the shelf, kissing her fiercely, hungrily, his hands roaming and exploring every inch of her, daring to slip further inside her robe the more he undid.

He seemed to pause as he finished opening her robes to the waist, not seeming to believe what his eager fingers were finding there – or _not_ finding.

“You’re not wearing -” he started, then abruptly shut up.

She shook her head in response, a slight grin curving her lips. “We planned this, remember?”

He seemed to regain some confidence as his hands caressed her bare chest for the first time and she shuddered under his touch. “Yes. Yes, we did.”

She could never have told a jury of her peers exactly how it happened later, but somehow they ended up, lips joined, sliding down the side of the bookcase, and she barely noticed as her still-clothed back met the cold stone floor, as her now-open robes formed a blanket of sorts, and his robes were now undone and covering them both. They were both naked beneath their coverings, and the simple skin-to-skin contact was more electrifying than any spell they could have conjured. Molly tried to take in everything at once – the feel of him seeming to fit perfectly in her arms, the sensation of her nipples hardening at the brush of soft brown hair on his chest, the comforting and familiar aromas of old books and homemade soap mingling in a heady perfume with the new scents forming in the air. She tasted him, tasted the sharp tang of lyrium mixed with the earthy sweetness of tea and hints of salty sweat.

Every sense was filled with him. Everything _was_ him. Nothing else existed, nothing else mattered. It hadn’t been too long since she’d last had sex, she realized; it had been far too long since someone had so completely enveloped her, so perfectly completed her world and made everything else melt away.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured as he placed a tentative hand on her breast, eyes fixed on a nipple as it tightened with the graze of his thumb. She didn’t know what jolted her more – the sensation of his touch or the look of sheer desire in his gaze as he stared, fascinated.

Soon, though, she wanted more. “Thank you. But you can take notes later,” she teased, reaching around to the back of his head.

“There won’t be a test?” he quipped, dipping his head to kiss her.

“No. A final conference, perhaps.”

After a few minutes, she turned her head slightly, catching his lips against her cheek. He seemed to take her cue, trailing kisses down her cheek, then her neck, pausing only to smile at her intake of breath on that first contact. Without any prompting from her, he kissed his way down to her shoulder, and as she braced herself for the touch she was waiting for most…he stopped.

After a moment or two, she opened her eyes, puzzled. What was wrong? As she looked up at him, she was startled by the apprehension in his face, as if he’d sensed he was about to reach the point of no return and just could not do it.

“Finn?” she asked quietly. “Do you want to stop?”

Immediately, he shook his head. “Maker, no! I don’t want to stop, I never want to stop, I just…” He fell silent, biting his lip, his nervousness apparent.

“Is everything okay?” she asked gently, reaching to touch his face.

“Yes, yes, more than okay! I’ve never…experienced anything this good, ever.” His sincerity was beyond doubt as he reached for her hand to squeeze it. “I’m – I’m afraid of messing it up, that’s all. I just want you to feel as good as I do.”

“You’re doing very well so far.”

“Thank you.” He was silent for a few more moments, shaking a little, before finally coming clean. “But I – I don’t know what to do now…” He looked at her, his eyes pleading with a strange mix of need and confusion, begging her to guide him. Time for the next part of the lesson, Molly thought.

“Come here, you.”

Eager to get him to stop thinking, she pulled him into a kiss, quick and enticing, followed by several slightly longer kisses, only stopping when she felt him relax in her arms. Hands locked at the nape of his neck, she looked into his eyes.

“Here’s the next thing you need to learn: what makes _you_ feel good, makes _me_ feel good.”

“It does?”

“Mm-hmm.” As if leading by example, she began kissing him again, moving beyond his mouth, her lips touching his cheeks, his neck, his shoulder – any part of him she could reach that he had kissed of hers, and she gradually felt him go pliant in her embrace as she had done in his.

“See?” she murmured against his ear, her tongue flicking out to sweep the edge, and she couldn’t help but smile, unseen, at his responding sigh of pleasure.

It was time to let him take the lead again.

“Finn, what would make _you_ feel good? What is it _you_ want to do?”

“To touch you,” he confessed between kisses. “To kiss you. To be on you and around you and…in you…”

Molly pulled her mouth to his and kissed him thoroughly before looking into his eyes. “Then do that. All of it. I want it, too. I want _you_.”

He nodded, his determination returning as he began to kiss down her neck again and his hand massaged her breast. Heat seemed to shoot straight from his mouth and fingertips to between her thighs. Closing her eyes, she lost herself to the pleasure. A moan escaped her as she arched up towards him, desperate for them to be as close as possible.

He ground against her in turn, and the friction alone of his hardness pressing between her legs nearly sent her over the edge. She felt him rub against her, seeking entrance, and she shifted in his grasp, trying to position him at just the right angle. Almost instinctively he began to thrust against her, pushing just a little into her, just enough for her to -

She heard the telltale groan, felt him tremble against her body, and opened her eyes moments later to see him shaking his head, looking despondent. A wet spot was spreading across the front of his robes, and she knew the moisture running down her thigh wasn’t all hers.

“No, no, _no…_ ” he was muttering, still bent over her, his voice barely audible, sounding near tears.

“Finn?” Molly asked softly.

His head snapped up as if yanked on a leash; he seemed to have forgotten she was there. “Molly!” He stuttered for a moment before he could speak, the words coming out in a jumble. “I-I’m sorry. It’s been – it’s been great – _you’ve_ been great, but I can’t stay -”

“What?” She stared, bewildered. “Finn, it’s not -”

He sat up, avoiding her reaching hand. “I should go. You know – clean this – this mess up. The sooner you catch stains, the easier they come out. Right?”

Oh, no. She wasn’t letting him go that easily. Molly sat up and grabbed his shoulder. “Finn, wait -”

“I really must be going -” He pulled away as he stood up, still scrambling to redress himself.

Molly folded her arms over her breasts. “Florian Phineas Horatio Aldebrant, Esquire, _stop._ Look at me.”

Hearing his full name gave him pause. He stopped retying his robes, but still couldn’t face her. Sighing, he eventually sat back down beside her, still looking away.

She looked at him gravely, hopefully. “Do you really want to leave?”

He didn’t answer immediately, but he finally looked at her. “No. No, I don’t.”

“Then stay,” Molly said simply. He still looked ready to bolt, so she quickly went on, “Look, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. You’re not the first man it’s happened to and you won’t be the last.” She smiled, her voice growing huskier with her next words as she touched his shoulder. “It just means you wanted me so much you couldn’t wait.” He returned her smile weakly, but still didn’t look convinced, so she added, “You’ll get better with practice, I promise.”

“Not because I’ll stop wanting you, I hope?” Finn murmured, now avoiding her eyes again, but smiling a little more now.

Molly laughed. “I hope not. But I doubt it.” She took his hand and gently pulled him back down to lie with her, and he didn’t resist. Once they were as they had been, she lifted her head to kiss his cheek. “Also, the stain comes right out with the right potion, trust me.” He seemed finally reassured with that fact, so, feeling bold, she went on, “You should also know you have an advantage over other men.”

“Besides having the most beautiful woman in the world here with me?” Finn was now gazing at her with a reverence she had only previously seen him grant to Eluvians.

Her smile, bright enough to light their corner, barely expressed even a tenth of her happiness at this moment. “Besides that, yes.”

“And that would be…?”

She grinned at him wickedly. “You’re a mage.” With that, she extended her hand to undo his robes, reached inside and closed it around him, fingers glowing as she cast one of her favorite spells. In moments, he looked down in surprise to see himself erect again.

“Regeneration?” he whispered.

“Does it matter?” Molly answered, kissing him deeply while giving him a languid stroke.

Finn gulped. “Guess not.”

“Good answer. We can talk about the details later.” She continued to stroke him as he buried his face in her neck, his breath heavy against her ear. Her own breathing quickened as his lips brushed against her skin, slowly making their way up to her ear, his hands tracing the same slow path up her stomach, kneading the curve of her breast.

She stopped momentarily, lost in a haze of arousal as his thumbs found her nipples, but soon picked up the pace again. As she drew a sharp, shallow breath, she just barely heard him whisper something about “…my last.”

“I’m sorry?” she managed, her voice small and dry.

Finn pulled back just enough to look at her, his expression surprisingly grave, and the depth of lust-tinged love she saw in his eyes almost undid her.

“When you said I wouldn’t be the last in that respect…you were right. But I want _you_ to be _my_ last. My first _and_ my last.”

Molly smiled, blinking away a few tears. “I’d be honored. Now,” she whispered, “we can’t have the latter without the former, can we?”

“No,” Finn murmured. “You’re right about that,” and nothing further was said between them as he unexpectedly dipped down, taking one of her breasts into his mouth. Her only response was a low moan, bringing her free hand up to tangle in his hair and hold his head to her chest.

“You…learn…quickly,” Molly panted as his tongue flicked her nipple.

She could have cried in frustration when he took his mouth away then to answer, but his grin and tone spurred her on. “I have an excellent teacher.”

His lips moved to her other breast then, and the gentle nip of his teeth around the peak wiped out any rational response she might have given.

She didn’t need to encourage him anymore after that; her reactions to his hands and tongue gave him all the confidence he needed. He ventured lower, one hand lingering on her hipbone, the other daring to touch her in a way even her previous lovers had seldom bothered to, and her gasp of his name and jerk of her hips told him he had found just the right spot. His finger entered her slowly, with a sense of both trepidation and wonder, then gradually increased in movement.

She wanted him to taste her. She wanted to feel his mouth on her, feel his tongue stroke and caress her just as his fingers were doing now in tender exploration, kiss him and taste herself on his lips. But there would be time for that later; for now she was content to let his hands and mouth learn the rest of her body. More than content, actually, as he moved his finger in and out of her and swirled his thumb around _that one spot_ , working magic he could never have learned in a classroom, mimicking the movements of his tongue around her nipple. Heat rose in her like a swelling tide; his pace quickened with her heaving breaths, her breast thrust further into his mouth and legs clamped around his fingers to keep him in place even as she started to fly apart under his touch -

Her climax seized her with a shuddering, sublimating explosion, light shattering behind her eyes. She stifled her cry with her sleeve, quickly shoved into her mouth – inelegant, perhaps, but effective. No one else needed to know how good that had been. And with her hair loose and plastered to her face, cheeks flushed and robes open beneath her, she doubted she looked half as good as she felt – but as her eyes opened again and she came back to her senses, all she had to do was look in his eyes and she felt herself coming undone again, though in quite a different way.

“By the Eluvian,” he whispered in awe as he kissed his way up her chest, “you are _gorgeous_ , Molly Hooper.”

The heat that had been lying dormant in her belly for the moment now began to pool through her again, sweet and intoxicating as any fine ale. “And you, Finn,” was all she could say.

“How can I be this lucky?” he asked, more to himself than to her.

Molly smiled. “Given that performance, I might ask the same thing.”

“I did that right, then?” he asked, his voice a potent mix of male pride and innocent wonder.

“Maker’s breath, _yes_ -” she breathed in a husky gasp before pulling his face to hers for a ravenous kiss.

“Would you have kept quiet if you hadn’t been worried about being overheard?” Finn asked jokingly, tugging at her sleeve.

Molly grinned. “Well, we _are_ in a library.”

Finn laughed with her. “Point.”

Several softer kisses later, he was lying with his head nestled on her shoulder, both wrapped loosely in their robes, and if anyone had looked they could not have said for sure where one ended and the other began. Not that the couple in question would have noticed anyone looking; the world at this moment did not exist beyond their little haven and the two of them in it.

“Well, you passed the first lesson with flying colors,” Molly said finally, once her thoughts were slightly more coherent.

“Did I?” Finn answered, uncharacteristically coy. “How do you think I’ll do on the next one?”

Molly smiled at him, reaching between his legs. “Only one way to find out. But first,” she added with a slow, teasing stroke, “a primer.”

Finn groaned against her shoulder. “W-whatever you think best. Y-you’re the teacher…”

“And I believe in a hands-on approach…” Molly trailed off as she guided him with her free hand, positioning him to brace himself with one hand behind her against the bookshelf. She wasn’t even remotely concerned about the shelf toppling. He was back almost where he had been before, as ready as she was for that decisive last step, the last thing that would make them one. She continued to touch him, tantalize him, expertly fondle him, using every technique she knew, until the look on his face told her he was getting close again. She slowed down, giving him the chance to cool off.

“Are you ready?” she asked him.

He nodded. “If you are.”

She nodded in return. It seemed far more appropriate to the intimacy of the moment than saying exactly how long she had been ready. _At least six months, two days, and eighteen hours._

He eased into her, slowly, tentatively, as his fingers had done earlier, and she was moist and ready for him. He looked up at her small cry, but she whispered, “Keep going. I’m fine” and he did, closing his eyes as she stretched around him. He pulled back – not out of fear, but instinct – and she felt him slip out of her.

When she saw the dismay in his gaze, she realized her disappointment was nothing compared to his. “It’s okay. Like I said, we just need to practice. Are you sure about this position?”

“Yes.” He tucked a piece of hair back over her ear. “I want to be able to look at you.”

No one had ever said that to her before. Restraining the urge to push him onto his back and sink onto him, she said, “Okay. Try again.”

He did, and this time he was bolder and slid all the way into her, fitting her as perfectly as a key in a lock. Her head falling back with a gasp told him he’d found his mark. He waited until she’d looked back at him to speak again.

“I – I don’t think I’ll last too long,” Finn quietly admitted.

“That’s all right.” Molly touched his cheek tenderly. “It’s only the first time.”

He looked at her hopefully. “So there’ll be others?”

Molly laughed. “If you’re willing.”

“Maker, _yes_ -” And nothing more was said as he pushed into her, harder this time, with a quiet gasp being her only response until his lips met hers once again.

She let him set the pace, knowing he’d want to go slowly, not to hurt her, and she in turn rose to meet him, each giving and taking at the same speed. As he filled her, touched her, kissed her, Molly gave up thinking and let her own instincts take over, returning his affections in kind, wanting nothing more than for him to feel as she did.

She had always known sex could be great. She had forgotten that it could be so _good._

And when his hand soon made its way down between them, just brushing past where they connected, her yelp of surprise – muffled by his shoulder – told him he’d found the right spot. He moved his fingers on her in time with his thrusts, keeping pace with the waves of pleasure that were coursing through her. When she could hold back no longer, his rough whisper of “Let go, let it happen” was enough to release her, sending her on a free-fall and pulling him against her, nails digging into his back, to take her with him. Even through the dimness clouding her senses and the cry she was making against his throat, she felt him still for just an instant, then push into her one last time and spill into her, his groan this time one of pure satisfaction.

Nothing was said between them for a few moments as they clung to each other, waiting for their convulsions to slow and breathing to return to normal. Eventually, she lifted herself a bit and he slipped out of her, but neither of them really noticed, their feeling of completion still intact.

“Well,” Molly managed to say as her mind began to put itself back together, “ _that_ was definitely a successful lesson.”

“There’s something -” Finn panted, “- to be said – for practical experience.”

“Indeed. Even if you end up learning something completely different than what you intended.”

Her newly-minted lover looked at her, puzzled. “What do you mean? Did we not have sex just now?” He didn’t look disappointed at the prospect of more lessons to sort that out, Molly noted.

She laughed gently. “Well, we did, yes…but I’d say it was more like making love. What do you think?”

He kissed her forehead, and she could feel his smile. “I think you’re right.”

In the end, Molly reflected, tonight hadn’t been about her teaching or him learning. It had been all about _them_ , and being together, just as it should have been. Just as it was meant to be.

Once they’d cleaned up a bit – with a couple soft cloths and a flask of water she’d brought with her just for this purpose – the two of them snuggled and nestled together in the darkness and quiet. Molly knew she didn’t have to say anything else; their bodies had said more than enough. But she needed to say the words, needed to put them out there to be heard. And so she turned to look into his eyes.

“I love you, Finn Aldebrant.”

He kissed her cheek. “I love you more, Molly Hooper.”

They lay curled together in comfortable silence for a while, cocooned in bliss, not tired enough for sleep but relaxed enough for rest. Molly was the first to speak.

“Could you do one more thing for me, love?”

“For you, anything.”

“Promise you won’t write and tell your parents about this?”

His laughter was soft, breath warm against her neck. “I promise. On one condition.”

“Yes?”

“We do this so often, so regularly that it becomes an everyday occurrence – though no less special than the first time, probably even better,” he hastily added, “and I won’t feel the need to tell them about it, it’ll be so ordinary.”

Molly laughed. “I think I can agree to those terms.” She kissed him slowly, lovingly, to seal the deal. Fleeting thoughts of all the other things they could try together, all the ways they could explore and love each other flashed through her mind – such as the famous electricity trick…

“So,” she breathed against his lips when they finally came up for air, “when do you want another lesson?”

He held up a hand, and a pleasant tingle ran down her spine when she saw the glow in his fingers. His grin was mischievous. “Whenever you do, love.”

She just managed a reply before claiming his lips with hers again. “Then what are we waiting for?”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Whew, it’s done! If you want some idea of what writing this was like for me (and what I’m told writing sexual content in general is like for many authors), let me tell you this: it took me_ **two hours** _to write the one paragraph (~180 words) of the Johnlock makeout session in “A Type of Heaven” (which, I should add, was no more planned than this was), mostly because I couldn’t stop blushing and looking over my shoulder. And I made the mistake of writing some bits of this during downtime at work, on my phone…let’s just say I was lucky that my office is actually pretty warm in the winter. Despite the occasional struggles, though, I enjoyed writing this and am pretty happy with how it came out, and I hope you enjoyed reading it even a fraction as much. :)_  
>  _Thank you, as always, to OtakuElf, who’s tirelessly hung on through all the drama, angst, and fluff I’ve done my best to provide in these stories. I think by now she might even like_ me _. ;) And of course, thank you to Stef, the Ant to my Dec and the Hall to my Oates, who’s been there through all the drama, angst, and fluff my real life has seen fit to provide. I’m pretty sure_ she _likes me. ;) Thank you as well to all my readers and those who are kind enough to share their appreciation and their thoughts, including KyuubinoKitsune and the great community of anons. (I was one of you, once upon a time long ago, I totally understand!) And a final thank-you to the underrated awesomeness that is The S.O.S. Band, for providing my writing soundtrack this time around. If you’re into ’80s music, give them a go! (Hey, I don’t try to justify it. I just play whatever the muse wants to hear.)_  
>  _Will you be seeing more smut from me in the future? Well, why not stick around and find out? ;)_  
>  _ETA: This story now has a mini-follow-up (smut-free, I’m afraid), “An Open Secret”, which can be found[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1049912/chapters/6331043). :) _


End file.
